mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smile Song/International versions/@comment-4531340-20140128052514
For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. UPDATE 1/28/14: Updated Brazilian Portuguese to consider the better quality audio in the new video. UPDATE 3/17/14: Updated to include Slovak. UPDATE 4/8/14: Updated to include Swedish and Portuguese (Portugal). UPDATE 4/12/14: Updated to include Slovene (Minimax version). UPDATE 4/17/14: Updated to include Greek. UPDATE 4/28/14: Updated to include Hungarian (Redubbed). UPDATE 5/6/14: Updated to consider the higher quality Swedish upload. Good: *Danish (the singing is great, but the lack of the backing vocals tends to annoy) *German (I dunno what it is, but Pinkie sounds like an unbelievable airhead here, especially in the beginning ; the singing and production are both good, though) *Italian (actually, I think this one might take number 3 on my list of top 3 favorite non-English versions, or it might be tied with Danish, but still; a little weirdness with the backing vocals, but oh well) *Latin American Spanish (the absence of the choir is unfortunate, as this version would be so much better with it, but still my second favorite version be a whole lot closer to the Japanese version for my favorite if it had the choir, in other words) *Polish (high energy, and just like on Becoming Popular, the backing vocals seem to overpower the main ones at points, which annoys me; doesn't try to push it too much, which is always nice) *Russian (respectable rendition; I like it) *Japanese (there is not one thing about this rendition that's done incorrectly, as far as Pinkie's singing; the choir is a little treble for my tastes, but I had the same complaint with this language's version of At the Gala, and still loved that one) Bad: *Dutch (it gets better, but ouch, that beginning is terrible) *Norwegian (the singing is fine, but some things in it just don't seem to mix well) *French (same as the Dutch; also, I really don't like how the backing vocals overpower the main ones pretty sure I remember that being a problem in this dub in Becoming Popular, too; kinda defeats the purpose of them being "backing" vocals, huh?) *Brazilian Portuguese (the audio seems a bit low quality, as there is distortion at points, but overall, it's not bad, although I don't particularly care for what they did for the backing vocals, except for one point; the backing vocals still prevent this from making my "Good" list, but it sure came a whole helluva lot closer than before) *European Spanish (the singing's good, but far too casual for my liking) *Finnish (a little forced, but nothing too bad) *Slovak (it's not that bad, but it is rather disappointing) *Swedish (sounded like there was distortion at points, but I'll chalk that up to the poor quality recording; it's alright, but I feel I'll be able to give it a fairer shake once a higher quality version is available nope, still belongs under this header, but it came closer to "Good"; what was up with those weird sfx over one part of the song?) *European Portuguese (wow, didn't think it was possible, but this recording manages to be worse, with all kinds of crap going on in the background; as far as I can tell, the song's alright, but the usual problems with these dub's songs seem to imply) *Minimax Slovene (it's alright, and in fact sounds really good, at points - at others, it sounds like the VA wasn't even trying, and she also doesn't sound like Pinkie too much) *Greek (singing's not too bad, but it's off at points, and the VA doesn't sound too much like Pinkie) *Redubbed Hungarian (worlds better than the first try, but still pretty off; at least it seems like they genuinely tried this time) Ugly: *Romanian (once again, it seems like she's trying to sing to a different rhythm than the original, and that's quite hilarious, as usual) *Czech (unsurprisingly, this dub manages to once again take everything that made the original great and chuck it all out the window, replacing it with some godawful singing; I'm honestly surprised this dub still exists, because if it's this painful and unwatchable to me, I can't even imagine what it sounds like to a native Czech speaker) *Ukrainian (alright, voiceover again ; it's so weird to hear the original in the background, higher than I'm used to) *Hungarian (almost as bad as the Czech dub, but not quite as soul-crushingly painful) Removed videos: *None (that's always nice)